Grappling With Passion
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Two-shot, yuri in the first chapter, lots of men in the second: Tina, Mila and Lisa grappling with each other's passion, love, heat and everything in-between in the ring, plus an audience of wonderful gentlemen. Read, Enjoy, Review and Commission if you want more!
1. Love in the Ring

**Grappling With Passion**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

 **Part 1: Love in the Ring**

Today was the greatest day of Mila's life.

Wait, scratch that. This was the most _incredible_ day of Mila's life. The greatest day of her life was earlier when none other than Tina Armstrong and Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton had strode into the humble diner she worked part-time at.

Then, that day only got greater when the buxom blonde bombshell of the world's greatest tag team (in Mila's humble, completely unbiased opinion) pointed her index finger at the star-struck redhead and gave the most beautiful smile Mila had ever seen, combined with the sass and charm oozing from Lisa as the dark woman stood to Tina's side, cheek cupped in one hand propped on her elbow on the bar.

"Mila, sweetie, we've been lookin' for ya. Clock out right this second. You're comin' to the gym with us~!" Tina had announced and Mila thought she would faint right then and there. Fortunately, she only had a slight nosebleed, easy to mask, and by "mask", that means running off to the back to tell her boss she'd work extra hours next week.

"Sorry boss! I, I have to run right now! Call in the other part-timer, please!" and off the redhead was, barely managing to keep her work uniform in one piece in her hurry to take it off and put on her casual clothes with her red tank top and sporty shorts under her jeans and jacket, ready to take on her idols in the nearby gym's sparring ring.

A short walk filled with light-hearted banter and little good-natured back-and-forth ribbing from the pro wrestlers to the MMA fighter saw the three gorgeous ladies standing in the gym's sparring ring…and the day only became awesome when Lisa and Tina took off their clothes, right then and there in the ring, to stand before Mila wearing micro-bikinis that were basically floss and cloth, or what floss and cloth would call "floss and cloth".

 _Then_ , Mila had a nosebleed as she looked at her idols wearing such absolutely minimalistic clothing, her loins beginning to burn deliciously. The bikinis Lisa and Tina wore were a milky-white for the black woman and for the blonde, it was her trademark American flag color scheme.

"I…I…Ms Tina, Ms L-Lisa…wha…why are, why are you wearing…wearing _that?!"_ The Spanish firecracker was now little more than a shrinking violet as she questioned her idols, and then, she began to swear when she realized…they were not alone in the gym.

In her "fan meets her gorgeous idols" high, Mila had failed to notice the seven other people that were occupying the gym's equipment…and they were all men, all magnificent specimens of the male anatomy that were staring at Mila, Tina and Lisa with eyes dark with lust and desire. Some of the men continued their work-out routines while watching the three women stand in the ring while others moved in for a better, closer look at the ring apron, some of the gentlemen licking their lips and others idly fondling their clothed erections as they looked at the incredible, floss-and-cloth covered bodies of Tina and Lisa.

"Why? Why not, darlin'~?" Tina cooed as she sauntered over to Mila, the poor dear's eyes torn between looking at the sway and gentle bounce of those incredible, huge Texan tits of Tina's or at the sway of her wide, womanly hips that weren't even covered by the floss of her bikini bottoms. The fabric actually reached her _waist._

For her part, Lisa swept in to take Mila's hands as she pressed herself flush up against the Spanish girl's back, the dark woman's huge breasts almost poking holes into Mila's back with her clothed nipples, which were nice and hard.

"Tina and I were talking, sweetie, and…we really~ like you, Mila. You are so cute, we knew we couldn't get enough of you fighting in the Dead or Alive tournament~" Lisa cooed like a dove into Mila's ear and the girl gasped loudly and then, she wondered if she had somehow died mid-match in the DoA tournament and ended up in Heaven, what with Lisa and Tina smooshed up against her from the back and front.

"I…I…o-oh my God…Oh my God, Ms Lisa, Ms Tina, I…ohhh _shit!"_ Mila finally _broke._ The sheer erotism and sexiness of the situation, the two gorgeous women sandwiching her between them…and the heat on her exposed skin from the smoldering gazes of the seven studs that were looking on at this erotically-tender display of affection…Mila couldn't take it anymore and she squeezed Lisa's hands in hers, and then moved those hands to Lisa's huge, uber-exposed black booty to give the bountiful ass meat a hard squeeze while mashing her lips up against Tina's in a deep, fiery, needy, nigh-desperate kiss.

And while Mila made out with Tina, she failed to notice when Lisa's hands had begun to move and she moaned and cooed and then, gasped and panted as she broke the kiss with the blonde of the trio. She gave an adorable little yelp when she felt Lisa give her a wedgie with floss and cloth.

Wait!

"M-Ms Lisa…w-wait, wha?! Oh my God! What am I~?!" She had to laugh, or moan, or moan laugh when Tina's face disappeared from her field of vision to then attach her soft, wonderful lips to one Mila's clothed nipples, while Lisa cupped Mila's chin to turn her head to the side and then, the black and white women shared a deep, passionate, tongue-laden kiss.

Mila had never felt hotter nor felt like she looked hotter before in her life: while she had been making out with Tina, Lisa had reached into the pocket of the skirt she had shed earlier, and then retrieved a passion-red micro-bikini, which she had then lovingly put on Mila while the redhead was busy swapping spit with Tina.

"Mmm…mmmhmmm, hah, chu…oh Ms Lisa…oh _Godthat'snicemorepleaaaase~!"_ Mila moaned, cooed with a passion-laden whisper in Lisa's face when Tina let go of her nipple and then, knelt between Mila's thighs, holding her thigh over her shoulder to use that for balance as she began to nuzzle and lick Mila's inner thighs before pressing her whole mouth against the redhead's pussy, the only (kinky) obstruction between her lips and hot, wet tongue being the cloth of the micro-bikini wedged against her wet labia.

Meanwhile Lisa gently held Mila in place with an arm around her waist and a hand on her large breasts, smaller than Tina's mighty Texan tits but bigger than Lisa's just slightly more humble chest.

Mila rested her the back of her head against Lisa's shoulder behind her, moaning, panting, crying out in heat as Tina lovingly ran her tongue along her slit through the cloth of the micro-bikini and then, gave her aching, confined clit butterfly kisses and then, Mila almost lost her mind when Tina moved two fingers, index and middle, to poke at her sopping-wet pussy, again, through the cloth of the bikini bottoms, sometimes giving her a sexy wedgie, sometimes brushing the cloth and string aside to fully insert those two fingers inside her while attaching her wonderful lips against her covered clit.

And while she did this, Tina supported herself on her free hand and knees, wiggling her juicy ass, flaunting her backside to the gentlemen looking on from the ring apron, putting on a show as she ate out and fingered Mila's clothed pussy.

"Aahh…haah…oh God… _ay Dios mio…!_ Gonna…Ti-Tinaaa, Ms Tina, I'm gonna cum, gonna cuuummm~!" Mila panted and cried out, shedding a tear of joy and pleasure, which was gently wiped away by Lisa and then, Mila's parted lips found themselves sealed shut by Lisa's own delicious lips as the black woman kissed her nice and deep and passionately as the redhead rode out her orgasm, her gush of womanly essence making her bikini bottoms completely see-through.

"Haah…haah…oh God…aaahhh…e-eh~? O-Oh my God…that's…M-Ms Tina…~!" The next thing she knew, Mila saw Tina supporting herself on her upper body on the ring mat, grinning a lewd smile, her ass in the air and hands keeping her legs completely spread open and almost parallel to her own head.

"H-Holy… _m-mierda…_ Ms Tina…!" Upon seeing the clear invitation to a glorious Piledriver, Mila swooped in with a nigh-delirious smile on her face, drool dripping down the edge of her lips.

Lisa chuckled as she knelt behind Tina's lower body, cooing as she watched Mila get into position on Tina's face, straddling her mouth and pressing her clothed pussy and ass flush up against the Texan's mouth for her to service whichever hole she pleased. Mila didn't care. She was just way too enamored with the glistening, hot, wet, tight-looking pussy of Tina in this incredible position.

"Go ahead, sweetie, Mila. Don't hold back, here, let me help you~" Lisa cooed as she gave Mila a soft, gentle kiss as they hovered over Tina's holes, and then the black woman simply brushed aside the cloth and string of the blonde's bikini bottoms, fully exposing her sopping-wet pussy and twitching pucker.

With a delirious smile Mila dove right in. She wrapped her lips around Tina's snatch and then, shoved her tongue as far into that hot, wet hole as she could, making Tina cry out into Mila's own cunt, the blonde eagerly moaning and whimpering and giving out sounds of pleasure that vibrated and echoed into Mila's throbbing pussy as the blonde herself brushed aside the cloth and string of her passion-red bikini bottoms for better access.

Mila's perky, hard, clothed nipples poked at Tina's waist as Mila pushed herself flush up against her Texan idol while she ate out her pussy, and Tina's own marvelous breasts mashed and molded beautifully against the MMM fighter's lower waist.

Not wanting to let Mila do all the work on Tina, Lisa grinned and she squeezed and massaged Tina's ass cheeks and then, she spread them to breathe hot air into the twitching hole between those cheeks, and after a quick, playful kiss to it, Lisa speared Tina's anus with her tongue, making the blonde _scream_ into Mila's pussy and thus, causing the Spanish firecracker herself to scream into Tina's delicious, addictive pussy. The black woman eating out Tina's asshole grinned into her analingus as she continued to work the blonde over.

Then, when they knew that Tina was so incredibly close, Lisa and Mila pulled their lips away from the blonde's twitching, gripping butthole and pussy to share a deep, passionate kiss laden with the _taste_ of Tina Armstrong, and then, the two kissing women made Tina cum, and cum hard, when they slid two fingers each into the blonde's holes and curled them inside her anus and pussy.

Mila herself had another orgasm as Tina had hers, screaming into the redhead's snatch along with inserting her own middle finger into Mila's ass to trigger yet another orgasm for her. The two women screamed with raw bliss and Mila momentarily lost her ability for any coherent thought as she fell to the side, slumped over and panting where she lay, looking on as Lisa and Tina shared a giggle and a soft, tender kiss while they groped each other's breasts and asses as they knelt on the ring mat.

Then, the two spectacular pro wrestlers turned their eyes to Mila, crawling towards her and then, turning her over to her back, and then, Lisa and Tina proceeded to basically smother Mila's large breasts with their own marvelous chests, three pairs of incredible, soft, warm, hard-nippled, micro-bikini-clad breasts brushing and molding and pressing beautifully against each other.

Lisa, Mila and Tina cooed and sighed and moaned with gentle, soothing pleasure, just indulging in this triple tit-rubbing where they lay, swapping kisses with each other along the way.

"Ooohhh…haaah…yes…yeeess…~!" Lisa cooed against Mila's lips and then, the black woman cried out with bliss as the redhead and blonde of the threesome moved their fingers, two fingers each (index and middle for Mila, middle and ring finger for Tina) and jammed them up to the knuckles, all the way, into Lisa's own glistening, neglected pussy.

"A-AHH~! Oh damn, ohhhh~!" The chocolate-skinned woman cried out in surprise, one eye shut, her hips twitching and lower body wiggling and ass leaving the mat as she humped her redheaded and blonde companion's talented fingers while Mila and Tina shifted positions to flank Lisa on both sides.

Tina and Lisa swapped kisses while Mila groped one milky-white micro-bikini-clad breast while attaching her lips to the hard, aching nipple of the other, taking into her teeth the cloth and floss of the bikini top in her teeth to pull it out of the way and attach her lips fully to the hard nub.

"Yeeesss…yes! Yes! Ohhh yes, mmmhmmm…harder! Faster! Mooore~!" Lisa cried out with delirium in-between kisses with Tina, making the blonde and redhead on her chest grin. Mila and Tina shared a look and then, they doubled, and then tripled their handiwork on Lisa's almost-gushing pussy, little squirts of her womanly essence leaving her crotch as she almost looked like she was humping the air, she rode Mila and Tina's fingers so much, especially so when the two women took turns flicking Lisa's aching clit with their thumbs, brushing aside the cloth and floss of her bikini bottoms for easier access.

"Oh Miiila, Tinaaa, baby, oh girls, oh sweetie…gonna…oh gonna cummm!" And thus, Lisa gave out the most beautiful cry of pleasure heard from her yet as she orgasm, her chest heaving, her hips wiggling and twitching and pussy gushing out her juices as Tina and Mila kept up with their tag team fingering of Lisa, sending her into another orgasm just seconds after the first.

When Lisa came to (when had she passed out?), she was witness to the breath-taking vision of loveliness that was Tina and Mila scissoring, their legs intertwined and pussies mashing and molding beautifully against each other, sharing a kiss more intimate than any other. Mila and Tina cried out in each other's faces as they held hands and looked at Lisa during every second of their passionate tribadism in the middle of the ring in a busy gym.

Without a word, Lisa swooped in to give Mila a hard, deep, tongue-laden kiss before gently pushing Tina away from the redhead so that the black woman herself could enjoy a brief but powerful session of tribadism with the fiery Spanish girl. It lasted almost a full minute, a full minute of incredible pussy-jousting before Tina swooped in to grab Mila and pull her off of Lisa with a giggle and then, while the redhead in heat idly masturbated, she looked on at Tina and Lisa sharing some spectacular scissoring of their own for almost a full minute, a full minute of swaying breasts and half-clothed pussies mashing and molding and kissing each other along with the ladies themselves, who shared a wet, sloppy kiss with their upper lips, their eyes gazing at Mila, who only masturbated harder.

Then, just as Mila was about to make herself cum, she found herself on her back with Tina tribing with her, the women's legs intertwined and one of Mila's legs up against Tina's enormous chest while Lisa sat on Mila's face so that the redhead ate out her pussy while scissoring with the blonde.

"Oh baby, ohhhh baby, oh Mila, sweetie~! Haaah! Aaaahhh~!"

"Mmmhmm, oh yeah, yes, yeeessss, Mila! Deeper! Go deeper, sweetheart! Ohhh~!"

"Mmmmhmmm, mmmhmmm, mmmhmmmm~!"

It was a lewd, dirty, beautiful cacophony of sounds of pleasure for Tina Armstrong, Mila and Lisa Hamilton A.K.A La Mariposa as the Texan ground her pussy against the Spaniard's faster, harder, almost desperately while the black woman rocked her hips and spectacular, huge ass faster and harder, almost suffocating Mila yet the redhead only doubled, tripled her efforts to eat out Lisa's pussy like her life depended on it.

In the end, the three spectacular women in heat couldn't take anymore. The pleasure overtook them, the sheer white-hot bliss overrode every last coherent thought in their heads as they just _let go_ and orgasmed, as they had their sensual release harder than at any point before in this threesome session.

Beautiful, loud cries of deliciously burning bliss that ended up with the three women gently, loving cuddling and cradling each other in the ring, with Mila blissfully sandwiched between Tina and Lisa as they rested on their knees.

They lazily swapped kisses with each other as they relaxed and came down from their orgasmic highs together.

"Hah…haaah…ohhhh wow…that was…oh God…oh my God, Tina Armstrong, Lisa Hamilton…I love you! I love you two _so_ much! _¡Las adoro!/I adore you!"_ Mila breathed and shed tears of bliss and joy, with Tina and Lisa giggling and kissing the tears away.

"We love ya too, darlin'. Ohhh yeah, oh we do, Mila~" Tina cooed into Mila's neck while Lisa idly nuzzled Mila's short, red locks. The young woman smiled almost deliriously with joy.

And then…she remembered…

"…ohmyGodIjusthadalesbianthreesomeinagymfullofmen!" and off the girl was to the gym's locker room and shower, hiding her scarlet face in her hands and screaming in sheer mortification, almost blasting a man into the nearby wall, as he was standing in her path, the poor guy just wanting to comfort the redhead.

Cue the screams of Mila's shame coming from the lockers. Still kneeling on the ring, Lisa and Tina blinked and then, shared a soft kiss before standing up and helping each other out of the ring.

"Ohhhh boy…Tina…I blame this on you." Lisa slapped Tina's ass as the two sauntered in the direction of the locker room. Lisa entered first, calling out for Mila while Tina remained at the door, and gave each and every one of the seven men standing before her with awe and lust and admiration and heat in their dark eyes, a wink and a crooked index finger.

"C'mon, darlin's. The fun's juuust beginning~!" The blonde slapped the ass of the man nearest to her and all of the gentlemen swooned. With a lyrical giggle, Tina led the way into the locker…

 _ **To Be Concluded~**_

 **And why am I cutting this in half? Weeeelllll…mostly for the sake of those that prefer yuri to a seven man-on-three women gangbang in the showers. LOL I know not every last one of you folks is into that, so, if you don't want to read about meat going into pussy and booty in the next chapter, just stop here and enjoy the lesbian action~ :3**

 **A big shout-out to JojoDO, who inspired me to write this with his incredible TinaxMilaxLisa story, "A Forbidden World". You guys HAVE to go read that story after you're done here~! *O* It's soooo friggin' awesome!**

 **And I have a confession to make…this story, as well as my MomijixRachel gangbang story, "Momiji & Rachel's (Sexy) Mission"? They are requests, or story trades? With Sketchfan. XD **

**I won't say I'm open to requests, but I *am* open to fanfiction trades, like, y'know, you scratch my back, I scratch your back. :3 An economy of favors, stuff like that. LOL If all else fails, I am~ sooo open to commissions! ;3**

 **A-Anyway, I've rambled on enough. LOL I hope you enjoyed this yuri piece and if you still want to stick around, then please look forward to the 7 men-on-3 women fun in the next part! ;3**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


	2. Hit the Showers

**Grappling With Passion**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

 **Part 2: Hit the Showers (And Just About Everything Else)**

"Haaah…oh my God, I'm _so_ embarrassed…I can't get married now….Haaaah…" Mila sighed and uttered to herself, her voice just audible to herself as she stood under the jet of cold water from the showerhead in the open-shower portion of the spacious locker room.

She idly, softly washed her breasts with gentle, up and down movements of her hands, sometimes kneading and squeezing her boobs, sighing with just some gentle pleasure, something to take her mind off of the fact that _seven men!_ Witnessed the most incredible time of her life with her beloved idols.

She stood completely naked under the water, long since having ditched her micro-bikini because, _really? Who would wear a swimsuit to the shower?_ That's just silly and all sorts of impractical.

 _Somewhere in a cabin in the wilderness, two ninja half-sisters clad in sling bikinis sneezed while taking a hot shower together._

"Hey sweetie. Are you Ok~?" Came the soft, gentle voice of Lisa as the dark woman stepped under the spray of water and embraced Mila from behind, a tender look and just as tender smile on her lips as she pressed herself flush up against Mila's back. Mila yelped adorably and then, whimpered softly when she felt Lisa idly hump her ass, leaving some stains of pussy juice on her butt cheek, little cum stains that were washed away by the cold water of the shower.

"…I'll…be fine. I'll be Ok, I'm just…" The Spaniard sighed again, albeit less exaggerated than before. "I'm just…beyond embarrassed…and, oi, hey! Lisa! Ms Lisa! You took part in this too! It's your fault, you and Ms Tina's fault I'm _this_ embarrassed!"

And whatever accusation Mila could throw at Lisa was rendered completely moot and pointless by the coy smile on Lisa's beautiful face and the adorable pout on Mila's.

"Ohhh you're sooo cute! C'mere, sweetie~!" And pinned to the tiled shower wall, Mila was, her breasts smooshed against Lisa's as the dark woman gave her a deep, passionate kiss, their eyes half-open as they gazed at each other during this caress of lips.

"Ooohhh! This is sooo~ hot! But c'mon, ladies. Don't start the fun without li'l ol' me, hm? Or…these fiiiine gentlemen standing with me~!" Mila and Lisa were forced to break their kiss both for air and to turn to look at the blonde of their threesome.

"Haaah, hahaaa, hah, ohhh Tina~ You're such a naughty, naughty girl!"

"W-WHOA WHOA! W-Wait, wha, wat."

Lisa cooed with utter delight and Mila deadpanned in utter disbelief…and then, she moaned almost out of reflex as her pussy throbbed. She happened to looked down…at the stunning, throbbing, bitch-breaking erections of the seven men standing on either side of Tina, the blonde smiling from ear to ear, derelict of any clothing, same as Lisa, while she idly rubbed and fondled and gently, loving jerked off the two men closest to her.

Lisa grinned a grin as wicked as Tina, and she gently squeezed Mila's boob, gave her a quick kiss and then, she beckoned Tina and their new entourage of studs over with a crooked index finger.

"OhmyGod,ohmyGod, _ay Dios mío…_ Ok! Ok…!" Mila bit her lip and shook her head in utter dismay.

Then, everyone laughed heartily as Mila got down on her hands and knees in an "OTL" shape.

"Ok…I can't get married anymore. Might as well! I'm a fighter and a lover, damn it!" and back up to her feet was Mila, a fist on her chest and the other pumped, the Spanish firecracker ready to do her very best and indulge in the inevitable, wonderful debauchery.

"Ok, boys~! Have at it! Yeeesss~! Haha~!" And then, it began.

The seven men fumbled around, momentarily overwhelmed, some of them even bumping into each other as one chose one lady but then had a change of heart and went for the other and it was, well, really, a momentary comedy of errors.

However, things eventually settled down and the men introduced themselves by first name only: Leo, Greco, Carter, Alex, Dave, Harper and Mack.

Mila was the first to be touched: she found herself constantly swapping kisses with Leo and Greco while eagerly-but-sloppily jerking them off as they flanked her from both sides. Greco groaned and chuckled deeply as he reached down to take Mila's hand on his cock and guiding her on how to properly masturbate a man, and the girl cooed into her kiss with Greco while Leo peppered her neck and cheek with kisses, eagerly groping one of her heaving breasts, Leo groaning in approval and moving his hips back and forth, pumping into Mila's jerking hand which imitated the motions Greco urged her to perform on his cock.

Then, Mila cried out into her kiss on the lips with Leo as Greco moved his fingers from her hand on his cock to her throbbing, leaking pussy.

"A-AHH~! Mmm…please…please, both of you…hah…~!" Mila cooed, humping Greco's fingers, knowing that just fingers wouldn't be enough.

"Hm? What is it, Ms Mila~?" Leo whispered in her ear and breathed hot air on the earlobe after nibbling on it. Mila shuddered.

"A~Ahhh…please…please, put…put your dicks in me! Fuck me alreadyyyy~!" The redhead cried out with a scarlet face and her two studs chuckled deeply and then, took turns kissing her on the lips before giving a firm nod and then, the two men maneuvered Mila's body as to lay her on her back, with Greco poking at her lower labia with his throbbing, huge erection while Leo knelt in front of Mila's head, smearing pre-cum on her upper and then, lower face, about to have her give him an inverted blowjob.

Mila eagerly stroked Leo's man-meat and spread her legs as far wide as they could go.

"Aahh…hah…go! Go, c'mon! C'mon, give it to me~!" Mila cried out in heat and then, not two seconds later, she had a massive penis sliding past her lips and all the way into her throat while another, just as large impaled her pussy.

"OOOhhhh shit! Shit, dude! Oh my God! She came the second I put it in~!" "Fuck yeah, bro…her mouth…ohhh crap, her mouth and throat…shit~!"

The two men commented as indeed, Mila felt an orgasm tear through her the second she was penetrated on both ends, and she didn't stop servicing the cock in her mouth. If anything, she doubled efforts, slapping Leo's ass to urge him to pump his hips and fuck her face, and her pussy muscles convulsed around Greco's penis inside her, gripping and releasing him, her juices coating his manhood, urging him without words to do her already.

Greco moaned as he began to pump his hips and penetrate Mila at a steady but strong pace, and every impact of Greco's hips against Mila's crotch sent Mila's face into Leo's crotch, their cocks working in tandem to plow her mouth and her pussy at the same time, Greco and Leo sharing grins and a bro-fist, satisfied with their teamwork.

While Mila was deep-throating Leo and getting her pussy stuffed by **man** , Lisa was busy riding her man, Carter, like a cowgirl, her thighs on either side of him, bouncing up and down and rocking back and forth on Carter's cock, massaging the man-meat with her strong and slick pussy muscles, her bountiful ass meat jiggling with her every bounce on him.

And while Lisa was busy taking Carter to Paradise with her pussy, her other man, Dave, squatting above his buddy and used Lisa's big and beautiful, choco-skinned tits as a fleshlight, smothering his cock with her titty flesh, pumping his hips to hump her breasts, the head of his penis repeatedly bouncing off of Lisa's chin with her every bounce on Carter's cock.

"Yes! Yes, yeeesss…mmmhmmm…mmmm~!" Lisa cried out in sheer bliss and then, she moaned into her blowjob as she trusted Carter to hold her steady by the hips, pulling her up and then back down on his huge erection while the black woman wrapped her lips and then, licked around the head of Dave's cock as he plowed into her breasts.

"Ohhh, hoooh! Fuck! Fuck~!" Dave shuddered and gripped Lisa by the cheeks as he humped her breasts faster and harder and the woman herself moaned louder and louder as she was plowed from below by Carter and her moans echoed into Dave's cockhead in her mouth.

"Ms Lisa…Ms Lisaaaa…gonna cum! Gonna cum!" "Take it! Take it, Ms Lisaaa~!" Her two studs called out and they sent Lisa into orgasm together as they synced their penetrations into her pussy and her tits and mouth, eventually triggering hers and their own orgasm, flooding her vaginal passage as well as her mouth and throat with their spunk. Lisa's eyes rolled into the back of her head as orgasm tore through her and she was flooded by man-juice, taking their ejaculations like a champ.

And as Lisa was busy going higher and higher as she came, Mila wasn't any better, being plowed into from behind like a dog, Leo holding her by the waist as he fucked her doggy style with Greco caressing her hair and cheek with his hands as she sucked him off, the man plowing her face with strong pumps of his hips.

Mila took this spitroast like a champ, eyes fluttered shut, her mind completely numb, performing on instinct alone, her body doing the work for her mind. She trusted her studs Greco and Leo. She trusted them to worship her, to make her feel good, and they rewarded her trust with hard pounds into her pussy and face, their balls slapping her lower labia and swollen clit and chin respectively.

In the end, Mila's studs couldn't take anymore pleasure from her body and she eagerly, greedily took absolutely all she could from them, her body burning hotter and hotter and she climbed up into orgasm and her men just growled and almost howled like animals as Greco and Leo gave her mouth and pussy some final, frenetic humping before finally exploding inside her.

Greco sent massive load after massive load of semen straight down a smiling Mila's throat and well into her eager, hungry tummy while her greedy womb took a tremendous load of man-juice from Leo, her inner walls getting splattered by his off-white spunk.

As the cocks of Greco, Leo, Carter and Dave became fully flaccid, Mila and Lisa almost passed out and then, their men gently, lovingly caressed their hot, glistening bodies and gently stacked Mila on top of Lisa, the two women caressing and cradling each other while their men took the shower heads to wash them clean.

Mila and Lisa almost swooned as they were lovingly touched and washed by their studs and then shared a deep yet gentle kiss and then, they turned to look at their blonde girlfriend and their eyes and smiles widened.

Tina was on her hands and knees, taking tree cocks, one in each of her holes: she had Alex in her mouth, her eyes hazy and half-lidded as she bobbed her head back and forth on his cock, looking up at the youngest and most eager of their entourage, smiling and making lewd, gagging sounds and smothering Alex's throbbing erection in her spit, her cheeks drawn inwards as she sucked him off hard, sucking his penis like a meat lollipop.

Meanwhile, she ride Harper hard in the cowgirl position, one hand on his perfect pecs and another hand fondling Alex's balls while Tina rocked back and forth on Harper's tremendous bitch-breaker, his cockhead brushing against her cervix with his every upward thrust into her, while her third boytoy Mack plowed into her gripping asshole while holding Tina by her enormous Texan tits for a good handhold.

Tina shed tears of joy and pleasure as she was triple-penetrated, all her holes plowed and filled to capacity, taking the dicks like a champ.

"Aaahhh…ohhh God…hoooly shit, oh Ms Tina…!" "Her pussy's…fuckin'…surreal!" "Bro, you wouldn't belieeeeve how tight her ass is! Oh **God!"**

The three studs of Tina Armstrong shared this talk of utter and complete awe and wonder as they plowed into Tina's holes.

"Mmmhmmm! Mmmhmm…hah….mmmhmmm, fuck yeah! Yes! Yeah, boys! Haaah…aaahhh I'm cummin'…gonna cum! Holy shit, gonna cum! With me! Cum with me, boys~!" Tina pulled her face off of Alex's crotch only to cry out this request before diving back on Alex's cock, deep-throating him and sucking his shaft almost viciously.

"YES MS TINA!" The three men, Harper, Mack and Alex acknowledged her demand and then, just **let go** and **fucked** Tina silly, the blonde's beautiful blue eyes rolling into the back of her head as she lost all form of coherent thought, the woman reverting to the female's most basic, most primal instinct, becoming little more than a living, breathing sex toy for her studs who just ravaged her to completion.

Tina already had an orgasm when her men picked up the pace from their fucking of her, but now, when they exploded inside her and filled her, all of her, all that Tina Armstrong was, with their ejaculations? The woman in heat had a second orgasm and then a third just barely three seconds in.

And like that…it was over. Tina was flooded with man-juice and then, she passed out.

 **~o~**

After the debauchery was over, Tina, Mila and Lisa's studs left the locker room one by one after maneuvering their hot, exhausted bodies into a three-way cuddle with Tina in the middle and giving gentle kisses to their lips, nipples and pussies.

And thus, there they lay, Tina Armstrong, Mila and Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton, resting together under the warm spray of the showerheads above them, swapping gentle, tender kisses and lazy, just-as-gentle gropes.

"Haaah…oh Tina…Lisa…I love you…even if…heh…well…"

"Even if you're a li'l slut, same as us~?"

"T-Tina!"

"Tina, be nice. Don't worry, Mila. You know we~ will marry you!"

"…that would be…nice, for sure."

"…d'awwwww you're so cute, Mila! Oh mah gosh, darlin'~!"

Cue a shake of the head in dismay from Lisa and a mouse-like squeak by Mila and as Tina showered the Spanish firecracker with some more affection.

This was the beginning of a beautiful, and very, very naughty relationship. But that was Ok.

 **~The End~**

 **Big shout-outs go to: YuriChan220, Doafan45, JojoDO, ScarletVirus33, Rashaan Butler, Mereel Skirata, GrimmPanic and most of all, last but definitely~ not least: SketchFan. Thank you all so~ much for your kind and awesome reviews and SketchFan, thank you for the wonderful fic trading~ You know what I'm talkin' about~ ;3**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this naughty, oh~so~incredibly naughty gangbang chapter after the lesfest of the previous chapter~ XD This was so~ much fun to write, and as always, if you'd like to see more, go ahead and click on my profile and check my other stories and stay wonderful and review nice and long and just, be wonderful, you folks~! *O***

 **Till the next story~!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
